Who Knew Sai Could Love?
by nekluvshp
Summary: This is a lemon about Sai. Just read it!


"What are you doing

"What are you doing?" You asked as Sai backed you into a tree. He had one of his rare genuine smiles on. It was creeping you out a little. Well, more like making you blush, which you were desperately trying to hold back.

He placed his hands on the tree on either side of you, trapping you. "I like you, a lot. You make me…." He paused trying to find the right word. "….feel." "How can a person like me, with almost no emotion, possibly make you, another person with almost no emotion, feel anything?" You asked with a face full of confusion.

Before you could react, Sai pressed himself up against you. You could feel the bulge in his pants, which you would have noticed sooner had you not been distracted by his lips. You gasped. He smirked. _He is too sexy for his own good!_ You thought while simultaneously trying not to let Sai see the blush slowly creeping up your cheeks.

"Do I make you nervous?" He asked, clearly having noticed your reddening face. "No!" You said sternly looking into his eyes. He still had that smile. You gulped slightly, wondering what he was thinking.

Neither of you moved or spoke for several long moments. You continued looking into his eyes trying to read his mind. It was impossible. You loved his mysteriousness along with everything else about him. You loved his name, his raven hair, his matching eyes, his pale skin, and his shirt that always showed off his abs. Your eyes swept over each part of him in turn.

Sai watched you with curiosity. He chuckled when your eyes glanced at his stomach then farther down his body. His tight pants showed off _everything_. Your eyes shot back up. You wanted him badly, but what would Naruto and Sakura think. They could barely stand being around him.

_Fuck it!_ You thought as you quickly snaked your arms around his neck and pulled him into a very passionate kiss. Without a moments hesitation, Sai grabbed your hips and pulled you closer, if that was even possible.

Almost absent-mindedly, you began grinding up against him. Surprisingly, he got even harder and you could really feel it. Simultaneously, you moaned in each other's mouths. It surprised you so much that you tried to pull away. Sai wouldn't let you go though. He gently held on to your bottom lip with his teeth. He bit harder and pulled back a little. It stung slightly and you liked the slight violent nature of it.

Suddenly, you spun around so that you were pinning him to the tree. It was you're turn to take control. Sai moved in to kiss you again but you put a finger to his lips to stop him. You gave him a wicked grin.

You leaned in as if to whisper in his ear. He listened intently only to have his ear lobe bitten slightly. He groaned quietly in both pain and pleasure. That sound coming out of his mouth sent shivers down your spine.

You slowly moved down his neck nipping and sucking. Occasionally, you glance up to see the look on his face. It was one of mingled confusion and pleasure. He's clearly never let a girl be in control. You smirked at the thought of what you could make him do.

You moved farther down Sai's body. At first he thought you were going to take off his shirt but you didn't. You kissed his stomach and began undoing his pants.

As you were doing this, you looked back up at his face with the same wicked grin as before. He returned the smile. You slowly pulled his pants down, teasing him. You giggled at the look of longing he gave you.

You continued teasing him. You pulled his pants all the way off before going to his boxers. You ripped them off him as fast as humanly possible, without hurting him.

You were completely taken aback when you saw his size. You mouthed 'Wow!' Sai chuckled at your reaction and asked, "You like what you see?" You were honestly too stunted to speak so you nodded slightly.

Finally you snapped you of your stupor and looked up again. This is where your confidence began to fade. You had never done anything even remotely like this before. He could see the nervous look in you eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked genuinely concerned. "I… I don't know how to do this." You stuttered.

Sai smiled a little. "It's ok. You don't have to do anything." He said reassuringly. You smiled weakly. You felt a little better knowing that he wasn't going to be mad at you for doing something wrong or not at all.

Hesitantly, you wrapped a hand around his shaft and slowly pumped it. Within seconds, Sai was moving in rhythm with your hand. You started gaining confidence and kicked it up a notch or two.

You caught him off guard when you licked the tip. His head snapped down to look at you so fast, you thought he might have gotten whiplash. You licked the tip again only much slower this time. Sai was still watching you, so you gave him something to look at. You deep throated him. He was not expecting that and his head went back against the tree.

You smirked around his fully engulfed dick. You were shocked that you weren't gagging. As you pulled your head back, you flattened your tongue and dragged it along the bottom side. You could hear his nails digging into the tree he was leaning on.

You continued giving Sai a blow job for the next several minutes. His breathing suddenly hitched. He panted out your name and came in your mouth. That was more unexpected than when you deep throated him.

You almost choked from the surprise but managed to swallow all of it. Sai's knees gave out as you were pulling away from him. He pulled you to him and roughly kissed your lips. "I thought you've never done this before." He said when he broke the kiss. "I haven't, why?" You asked in return. "I haven't had many, but that was the best blow job I've ever gotten." He said still panting slightly.

You slid forward, straddling him. "Now what do I get?" You asked with a sexy pout. "Whatever you want." He said before kissing the pout off your face. You moved your lips to his ear again and whispered, "I want you."

Your lips found his again. There was a battle for dominance that lasted several minutes. Both of you grew tired of this and submitted at the same moment. The lip-locking slowed down to a more intimate level.

Sai held onto you and changed your positions so that he was lying on top of you. His chilly hands slid up your shirt and reached to unhook your bra but you weren't wearing one. "How did I not notice that?' He questioned himself out loud.

A moment later, your torso was exposed to the late afternoon air. You barely even registered what had just happened. Next, his hands made their way down to your waistband. He sat up on his knees to pull your pants off. Seconds later, you were lying there completely naked. Sai was still wearing his shirt.

Neither of you bothered to take it off of him. He positioned himself so that he was hovering over you. Sai bent down and gently kissed your neck to keep you relaxed and calm.

As he pushed into you, you hissed in pain. It was more of a mild, stinging, discomfort than actual pain. "It's ok." He whispered gently. The farther in he went, the less it hurt. When he was in all the way, he sat motionless to let you adjust.

You nodded for him to start moving. As he pulled back, you felt the same stinging but not as intense as before. Sai continued to move at a slow pace for the next couple of minutes.

Finally your pain gave way to complete pleasure. You could feel his name rolling off your lips but all you could hear was Sai's low moans in your ear. That's all you wanted to hear. The faster and harder he went, the louder you were.

He slowed almost to a complete stop. "What are you doing?" You moaned out. Instead of answering, he gave a quick, hard thrust. This continued for another minute or so. Each thrust causing you to gasp from the pleasure.

Sai moved at a past, hard pace again. You started rocking forward to meet his thrusts. It wasn't really fair to make him do all the work.

Less than a minute later, you climaxed. "Sai!" You screamed out. Your entire body shivered and every muscle in your body clenched. Now it was Sai's turn to cum. You barely heard your name on his voice.

You had no idea what was happening around you or what Sai was doing. All you knew was that you felt his weight collapse on top of you. You felt too blissful at the moment to protest.

After several minutes of resting like this, Sai pulled out of you. He laid next to you and pulled you into a spooning position. He snuggled his head in the crook of your neck. The heat from his body kept the chilly night air away.

"Sai?" You asked a few minutes later. His breathing had evened out and was slow. He fell asleep. "Good night Sai." You said with a satisfied smile. He mumbled something into your neck. Without you having to ask what he said, he repeated himself.

"I love you." He whispered as he moved his lips closer to your ear. "I love you too." You whispered back sleepily. Sai pulled you tighter up against him and you both fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
